In recent years, operating system providers have offered lightweight or restricted versions of operating systems that operate on top of standard or unrestricted versions of the operating systems. The restricted versions are featured-limited versions that can facilitate improved performance and security when using software applications verified by the operating system providers. A software application running in a restricted mode of an operating system may be using a subset of features compared to the software application running in an unrestricted mode of the operating system. Users of the restricted mode can transition to the corresponding unrestricted mode by deploying the underlying unrestricted operating system stack.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.